Secrets I Won't Tell
by Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed
Summary: How did Connect 3 form? What was Shane hiding? Will Nate and Jason be able to save him from himself? Rated T just in case. Doesn't take place before TBH. To become a series, eventually.
1. Back At Camp

Back at Camp

Shane's Point of View

I was finally here at Camp Rock. This was my 3rd year and I couldn't be more excited.

"Come on, Shane," Uncle Brown called. My uncle had started this camp 2 years ago. I've been going every year. Uncle Brown took care of me because my parents had died in an airplane crash 6 years ago, when I was 10 and I was still very sensitive about the topic. To this day, I was scared to death at the thought of an airplane.

I grabbed my suitcase and followed my uncle to the mess hall where the cabin assignments were posted. Two unfamiliar names were next to mine;

_Nate Bennet_

_Jason Smith_

Since I knew the name of every camper that went here every year, the fact that they were unfamiliar meant that they were new campers. I headed to the cabin to drop off my stuff. No one else was there because, as camp director, Uncle Brown has to be here a full hour before camp opens. I glanced at my watch; 15 minutes before Camp Rock opens. Pulling out my guitar and a picture of my girlfriend for the last 2 years, Laura, I started to play. Before I knew it, the cabin door was opening. A shy looking boy with dark brown, curly hair walked in. He was only slightly shorter and younger than me and he looked extremely nervous.

"Hi, I'm Shane," I introduced myself when he said nothing.

"Nate," he said quietly. He shot a small, nervous smile in my direction and went back to unpacking.

I was about to say something else but I was interrupted by another boy entering the cabin. He looked to be a few years older than me and slightly taller. The look on his face had me fighting to hold back a laugh. He looked overly-excited to be here.

"Hey, I'm Jason. I can't believe I'm finally here at Camp Rock. It's my first year," he said, happily

"I'm Nate. This is my first year, too," Nate said quietly without looking up from his suitcase.

"I'm Shane. This is my 3rd year," I said proudly.

"Wow, 3 years. This camp has only been around for that long," Nate said, finally looking up for longer than 2 seconds.

"Yeah," was all I said, deciding not to tell them why I'd been here all 3 years.

Jason and Nate looked like they wanted to press the matter further but it was time to head over to the mess hall for dinner. I made my way over to my usual table after grabbing some food. Jason sat down next to me and smiled. Nate looked around for a moment and, seeing that he didn't know anyone else, sighed and sat across from me and Jason. Laura came over a few minutes later.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Laura. Laura, this is Nate and Jason," I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," she said perkily. Nate and Jason smiled at her and went back to eating.

Laura headed off to go see some of her other friends and we headed back to the cabin in silence.

"So, where do you live, Nate?" Jason asked.

"Washington," Nate answered. He seemed to like one word responses.

"Wow, that must have been a long car ride," I said, surprised that he lived so far away. I pulled out my guitar again.

"Actually, my parents didn't drive me. They put me on an airplane headed for L.A."

At the word airplane, I flinched.

Nate's Point of View

When I said airplane, I saw Shane flinch out of the corner of my eye.

"Are you okay," I asked. Why would he flinch?

"I, uh, scratched my finger on my guitar," he said, refusing to look up.

Leslie's Point of View

I watched as Shane flinched, right at the word airplane.

"Hmm, Shane's afraid of planes?" I muttered to myself, "I could have fun with this one."

Shane' Point of View

I silently prayed that Nate and Jason wouldn't find out my secret. No one but Uncle Brown, including Laura, knew why I was afraid of airplanes and I wanted to keep it that way. Heck, only Uncle Brown and the kids at school even knew I was afraid of airplanes. If anyone found out then I would be a laughing stock and it would bring back painful memories. I don't think I could survive a summer if anyone found out. I had already become a laughing stock at my school when I told one of my friends and someone overheard us. Even my so called friend started making fun of me.


	2. Airplane Phobia

Airplane Phobia

Shane's Point of View

Luckily Nate and Jason didn't think anything of it. They seemed to buy my story of scratching myself pretty easily.

The next morning I was woken up by the sound of Nate and Jason talking. They were discussing what classes they had. I listened for a minute and heard that we have all of our classes together.

"I have all the same classes," I said, making them both jump.

"We didn't know you were up," Jason said.

Breakfast went pretty much the same as dinner had except Laura was sitting with some other friends of hers. I noticed Leslie, the queen bee of Camp Rock, or so she thinks, whispering to some girls sitting next to her. Every now and then she would glance in my direction and snicker. I didn't think much of it.

The tree of us left the mess hall and went to all of our classes. They looked excited at every class but I wasn't. After 2 years, the routine was getting boring. The day crawled by. Finally classes were done and I walked over to my favorite place in the world, the docks. Pulling out my guitar, I started playing.

"Wow, you're good," I heard a voice say behind me.

"Thanks," I said quietly. I turned and saw Nate and Jason watching me. They both gave me shy smiles. Nate and Jason pulled out their guitars and read the sheet music sitting in front of me. I joined in. The two of them started playing around with some notes so we weren't all playing the same thing. The song ended after a few minutes. I pulled out the lyrics I had written and started playing again, this time singing along. Nate glanced at the lyrics and sang along during the chorus. When the song ended, this time we put away our guitars.

"We should all play together at Final Jam," Nate said when we were done.

"I'm in," Jason said.

"Sure," I said happily. I wondered if I could talk them into allowing Laura to become our lead singer.

When we arrived at the mess hall for dinner, I noticed that Leslie and her groupies were looking my way. They would whisper and snicker if I met their eyes. This time, I was a little suspicious of them.

The 3 of us grabbed some food and sat down at the table Laura was saving for us. Nate was talking about the details of us performing together at Final Jam. I tuned out most of it. Suddenly, Leslie stood up and headed our way.

"My parent's got me 1st class _plane_ tickets to England this summer," she said to one of her groupies. Hearing the emphasis on the word plane, I flinched.

"Hey, Shane, what do you think of this gift my boyfriend gave me?" She dropped a model plane in front of me. I automatically flinched and moved away from it. Unfortunately, I forgot I was on an edge seat and landed right on my butt. Nate and Jason were giving me confused looks. Nate's fork was frozen 2 inches from his mouth and Laura looked angrier that I hadn't told her than she did surprised.

"What is Shane afraid of a silly little plane?" Leslie laughed. I blushed slightly. I tried to get up but Leslie's groupies pushed me back down. "Just admit it, Shane. You're afraid of airplanes!" she shouted.

I flinched and blushed even deeper. Most of the room broke out in laughter. I yanked free from the girls holding me down. Looking Leslie straight in the eye, I said, "So what if I am?" and ran out of the room in tears. I ran out to the docks and pulled out the picture if me and my parents I always kept in my pocket. The picture had been taken the day before they died.

Nate's Point of View

Shane ran off, nearly bumping into Brown, who had just entered the room.

"What is going on here?" he said sternly.

"Nothing," Leslie said innocently. Luckily, I don't think Brown believed her. He walked over to us.

"Maybe you two can tell me what happened," he said to me and Jason.

"Um, Leslie and her friends were teasing Shane about being afraid of, um, planes?" The last part came out as a question.

"Oh," he said, ignoring my question. Pain filled his eyes for a second. Brown looked over to Laura who just shrugged. He turned and looked at Leslie. "You have kitchen duty for the rest of camp." On that happy note, he left, probably going to look for Shane.

Shane's Point of View

Fresh tears streaked my face as I looked at the picture of my parents. Why did they have to die? I buried my head in my knees and sobbed. Just thinking about them made me feel like a little kid again. Nothing could make this day worse. I felt a pair of arms pick me up, probably Uncle Brown, and carry me to a cabin. I just cried and cried until I cried myself to sleep.

Nate's Point of View

Shane never came back to the cabin all night. I knew there was something that he wasn't telling us. The next morning we saw him walking out of the mess hall as we walked in. He avoided our eyes. I grabbed his arm, trying to stop him, but just then a group of boys can by and started laughing at Shane. He blushed, pulled free, and ran without looking back even when he nearly ran into Laura.

"Did you know?" I asked Laura quietly.

"No, I'm just as surprised as you are." She played with her food.

Shane's Point of View

Laura caught me after breakfast and boy was she furious.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she very nearly yelled.

"I… I'm…" I stuttered, trying to think of the right words to say without telling her my even bigger secret; what happened to my parents. While very few people knew I was scared of airplanes, only Uncle Brown knew about my parents. The memory of the last time I saw them flashed in front of my eyes for just an instant.

_Flashback_

_"Bye, honey. We'll see you in just a few days," my mom said as she hugged me goodbye. My parents were leaving today for a 4 day business trip to London._

_Dad and Mom smiled at me one last time before boarding._

_"Shall we?" Uncle Brown asked. He was going to take care of me until Mom and Dad got back. I nodded and we walked out of the airport._

_The next day I woke up to the sound of Uncle Brown talking on the phone._

_"There were no survivors? Okay, I'll tell him as soon as he wakes up." It sounded like he was crying._

_"Uncle Brown?" I called quietly._

_"Hey, Shane, I didn't realize you were up." I was right; tears were streaming down his face. "Listen, your parents' airplane was in an accident. There weren't any survivors."_

_"No," I whispered and tears flowed down my face. Uncle Brown pulled me in for a tight hug. I sobbed into his shoulder and I could feel his tears hitting me, too._

"Well?" Laura's voice snapped me back to reality.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's personal," I said quietly while fighting back tears. Apparently she saw the tears coming because she came over and gave me a big hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into my ear as I let my control slip. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and getting mad. If you don't want to tell me, don't."

"No, I… I want to but don't tell anyone else," I said, wiping the tears off my face. "My parents, when I was 10, they… they died in a plane crash." Fresh sobs were rolling through my body. It was all I could do to hold them back long enough to finish telling her.

She pulled back and looked at me with shocked eyes. "Shane, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

* * *

**Very long chapter cause I've been working on it for a long time. Next chapter coming soon**


	3. Hollywood

Hollywood

Shane's Point of View

Laura and I went back to my cabin. Nate and Jason were sitting on their beds. Laura kept her promise and didn't say anything. Nate and Jason saw the depressed look on my face and didn't ask any questions. Laura left right after dropping me off at the cabin.

The three of us went to the mess hall for lunch. Everyone laughed when I walked in. I avoided making eye contact with anyone by looking at the floor. We sat at a table in the corner that Laura was saving. Uncle Brown came over after a few minutes to make sure that I was okay.

"You okay there?" he asked.

"Fine, Uncle Brown." I regretted saying that the moment the words were out of my mouth. The others shot me confused looks.

"Just tell me if you need anything, Junior."

Nate nearly choked on his food. "Junior?"

Brown looked confused. "That's his name, Adam Shane Gray Jr."

I glared at him. "I had it legally changed 4 years ago. My name is Shane Adam Gray now."

"Adam is the name on your birth certificate so that's what I'm going to call you," Uncle Brown said sternly.

"Stop calling me that!" I nearly yelled.

"That is the name your mother gave you," he said calmly.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER!" I shrieked and sprinted out of the room. I caught a quick glimpse of Nate and Jason with their jaws nearly dropped to the floor and Laura's face had a sad look on it. Uncle Brown caught up with me and took me to his cabin.

"She was my sister," he said quietly.

"It's not fair, you knew her your whole life and I barely had ten years," I sobbed.

"I know, I know," he said.

"I wish that I could tell them how much I love them just one last time," I sobbed.

I met up with the others for dinner, except Laura because she was hanging out with other friends. I refused to give them the whole story. I just told them that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Shane, at least tell us why you won't tell us the truth," Nate said quietly.

"I'm not ready," I said, just as quietly.

Final Jam came quickly and before we knew it, the three of us were standing backstage, waiting for Final Jam to start.

"The winners will not only get a huge Camp Rock trophy, but they will also get a record deal with LA Sound Records," Uncle Brown said from onstage. Me and Nate exchanged excited looks and started pacing nervously. The three of us were up last.

"Finally, we have Shane Gray, Nate Bennet, and Jason Smith." A few people laughed when they heard my name. I tried to back away but Nate and Jason forced me forward. We walked on stage and got ready. I looked over my shoulder at Jason and nodded, signaling him to start playing.

_As time was ticking  
We were winning  
And it all was going as planned  
Politicians stand between the lines  
Of making headlines, street signs  
Saying you're going the wrong way  
Fading faster nowHollywood here we come_

_You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
And don't forget to  
Hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots  
Cause we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
We're gone, so gone._

_Fallen soldiers, all around us  
But we're still standing strong  
They are singing, contradicting  
Cause now we're making headlines, primetime  
Saying what a story!  
Billboards, packed tours  
Don't forget_

_You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
And don't forget to  
Hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots  
cause we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
We're gone, so gone._

_And game over, you're done  
Out of left field we won  
Pack our bags  
Yeah, we'll run_

_You can try to break us_

_And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
And don't forget to  
Hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots  
Cause we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
We're gone_

_You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone_

The crowd went wild. We walked off stage, smiling, as Uncle Brown came on to announce the winners.

"And the winner is…" he looked down at the card, "The winners _are_," he corrected, "Nate, Jason, and Shane!"

* * *

**If you don't know the name of the song, you are crazy! jk, not really. I think that you guys can understand why i took so long to update, i was working on Just Stay Strong and i started a new story, When The Shift Ends and those kind of are bigger priorities in my opinion because more people are reviewing WTSE and adding it to their favorites etc. and i want to get to a certain point in JSS ASAP.**

**I just changed the lyrics because I had the firing soldiers wrong; it's actually fallen. I just copied the lyrics off of the internet. you were right mmg1195**


	4. Today Is WHAT!

Today is WHAT?!

Shane's Point of View

The three of us just stood there, shocked, for a minute. When we finally snapped out of it, we hurried on stage. I looked out into the crowd and smiled. Finally, no one was going to laugh at me anymore. I was finally going to be treated as a real person. I turned to Uncle Brown as he handed Nate the trophy. We stood there smiling like idiots for a minute before Uncle Brown escorted us off stage. I met up with Laura right outside of the theater.

"Congratulations," she said. Wordlessly, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. I lifter her off of the ground and swung her around. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and twisted her hand in my hair to pull me closer. I had never shared a kiss like this with Laura, or anyone for that matter. We broke apart, gasping, after a few minutes.

"I should get back to the cabin before Nate and Jason start to worry," I gasped out. She nodded and I started to walk away.

"Shane, wait," she called after me. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, knowing that I did love her with all of my heart. I walked back to the cabin, half in a daze. Uncle Brown bumped into about half way to the cabin, knocking me out of my daze.

"Congratulations, Shane," he said. "I guess today's not all bad."

"Today?" I said, racking my brain about why today should be bad. Uncle Brown just looked surprised that I didn't remember and walked away. I shrugged and headed back to the cabin. Nate was sitting on the bed, crossing off today on his small calendar. That was the first time all summer that I got a good look at what day it was. Nate looked up and saw the surprise on my face.

"What's up, Shane?" he asked.

"Today is July 26th?" I whispered. He nodded and I ran out of the cabin. I ran to an old hiding place that I had found a few years ago and felt around in my pocket until I found my pocket knife. It was a gift from my dad when I was 10. I rolled up my sleeve just enough to see the scars on my wrist. Luckily, Uncle Brown never noticed that I always have long sleeves on. I found an unmarked patch of skin and dragged the knife across my skin, letting the blood flow down my arm. I did this a few more times.

Nate's Point of View

I followed Shane into a small clearing in the middle of the woods and made sure to keep out of sight. I saw something dripping from his arm and saw a small pool forming at his feet. I took a small step closer, making sure to keep quiet, and saw that the pool was blood. Without thinking, I took a quick step back and snapped a twig.

Shane's Point of View

I turned around and saw Nate staring at me with wide eyes. I realized what this must look like and shook my sleeve out, hoping that would soak up the blood still pouring from the cuts. Suddenly, the woods were spinning and I felt my knees give out. My hands flew to my head to try to stop the spinning. Nate rushed over and was trying to say something to calm me down I guess but the sound was distorted. I started drifting in and out of consciousness.

Nate's Point of View

I reached in Shane's pocket, grabbed his cell phone, and called Brown, who arrived a few minutes later. He took one look at Shane and immediately pulled out his phone to call 911.

* * *

**Yes, I know, short chapter, but it's better than nothing. Please tell me what u think.**


	5. To Tell Or Not To Tell

To Tell or Not To Tell

Shane's Point of View

There was a steady beeping coming from my right and I had tubes and wires all over my body. I could just make out a bag of red liquid dripping slowly into one of the tubes that lead to my arm. The sight made me nauseous. There was also someone sitting next to me but I couldn't make out who it was through my tired eyes.

"Finally coming around?" a familiar accent said. I was too weary to form words so I just groaned. Uncle Brown sighed and rubbed a part of my arm that didn't have needles in it. "You gave everyone quite a scare when you passed out because of blood loss. Nate looked like he was going to pass out himself," he said, filling in the silence. "Laura's been going frantic with worry." I closed my eyes, thinking of the pain I must have caused everyone. "Would you like to tell me why there are scars on your wrist?" I could hear the pain leaking into his voice. "I don't want to lose you either," he said quietly.

"I forgot what today was," I said in a broken whisper.

"You moved on with your life. Your parents wouldn't be happy if you spent your entire life mourning them. They would want you to move on." By now, tears were streaming down both of our faces. "If I don't give your friends a turn in here, I think they'll break down the door," Uncle Brown laughed when someone pounded on the door. I nodded and wiped away the tears from my face. The second Uncle Brown was out of the door, Nate, Jason, and Laura ran inside.

"What the heck were you thinking?" Laura said at the same time Nate said, "What's going on?" I flinched at their loud questions.

"You're going to have to tell us the truth one of these days," Nate said after a moment of silence. I just shook my head slowly, trying not to become dizzy from moving too fast.

"I promise I will, just not now, not today," I whispered. I glanced at Laura and saw the pity on her face. Nate and Jason followed my gaze.

"Do you know?" Jason asked. Laura nodded sadly. Nate looked like he was angry at her.

"Don't get mad at her, I made her promise not to tell," I said, stepping in to defend her. Nate seemed to cool down but he still looked angry at me. I sighed, trying to figure out a way to not tell them the truth, but not have them angry at me either.

"Well?" Nate encouraged.

"Something bad happened a few years ago on this day." There, that sounded reasonable. Nate and Jason saw that they weren't getting anything more out of me and sighed, defeated.

"I should get back to camp, my mom's waiting for me," Laura said and left. The second she went out the door Nate demanded an explanation.

"Please?" he begged.

"Not now," I said tiredly. Nate sighed and they walked out of the room.

* * *

**It took me over a week to figure out that this is all I'm probably going to write for awhile. Any way, I don't expect to write much on this story right now so here is the new chapter.**

**OMG I'M GOING TO SEE THE JONAS BROTHERS 3D CONCERT EXPERIENCE FRIDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! fangirl moment over but i am going on friday.**

**Arizona was awesome for those of you who remember that i was in arizona last week. on the airplane there the plane plummeted straight down for a few seconds but it felt like FOREVER! Rambling over.**


	6. Goodnight and Goodbye

Goodnight and Goodbye

Shane's Point of View

"Laura," I called, waving her over. Nate, Jason, and I were sitting at a lunch table, surrounded by kid's congratulating us. I was let out of the hospital just this morning.

"Hey, Shane," she said, "Can I talk to you alone?" I nodded and followed her out to the Beach Jam stage. She looked kind of nervous and sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stroking her cheek.

"Nothing," she insisted but gently pushed my hand away.

"Laura…" I started.

"Okay, fine but this isn't easy for me to say," Laura sighed, "I want to break up."

"What?" I gasped.

"It's nothing personal, it's just that with this record deal you're going to be famous and I don't want to be known as the girl who's dating Shane Gray. I want to be the girl that gets a record deal because she earned it, not because of her boyfriend," she said.

"But…" I protested.

"No, Shane, please. I'll tell you what; when I open for you, we'll be together again," she said, now stroking my tears off of my face.

"I promise," I said and sealed the promise with a kiss.

Nate's Point of View

"You know, Shane never did tell us his secret," I said.

"I know," Jason said.

"I wonder what happened that made him so paralyzed of airplanes," I continued. Jason just shrugged and got up to go back to the cabin and I followed. I saw Shane sitting on the bed, slumped over sadly.

"Hey," he said when he saw us walk in.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Shane insisted.

The next day was the last day of Camp Rock. Shane and I were finishing packing. Jason had already left. We had all exchanged phone numbers and made plans to meet at Shane's house the next day. Since I lived in Washington and the recording company's office was located here, I was going to stay at a hotel for the next few days.

"I'll miss you," Shane said as I walked out of the cabin.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," I called and ran to go catch my cab.

Shane's Point of View

Uncle Brown met me at the parking lot when everyone had left. I missed Laura so much. I was still hurting over the breakup.

The next day Nate and Jason arrived at my house at noon while Uncle Brown was just leaving to go to the store.

"Shane, Nate and Jason are here," he called.

"Coming," I called and rushed to the door.

"I'll be back in an hour," Uncle Brown said and walked out the door.

"Is he babysitting?" Nate asked, surprising me.

"What?" I asked, startled.

"Is your Uncle Brown babysitting?" he repeated. "Where are your parents?"

"Oh, um, why don't we go up to my room?" I said and showed them the way.

"You're avoiding his question," Jason pointed out.

"No I'm not, I'm delaying answering the question," I replied and opened the door to my room. The room looked like a tornado had hit it. On the bedside table was a picture of me and my parents that was taken before the airplane crash.

"Is that them?" Nate asked, picking up the picture.

"Please don't touch that," I said, taking it from his hands.

"Okay, we need the truth," Jason said.

"Okay, fine," I sighed and plopped down on the bed. "Four years ago my parents were going on a business trip to London for a few days. On the way there their airplane crashed. No one survived." By the time I was done, Nate and Jason were staring at me with open mouths,

"I'm so sorry," Nate said.

"Just, forget it, okay. How about we focus on the record deal?" I said. Nate and Jason both nodded.

The next day was our meeting with the record company. They loved us and wanted us to go and record a cd immediately. Our cd sold great but the record company wanted to change our sound. From there things began to change, I began to change.

* * *

**And that marks the end of Secrets I Won't Tell. I knew this story was going to be short from the beginning but the sequel will be up soon.**

**I started typing this and realized that I forgot the middle part where Shane tells them his secret and Laura breaksup with Shane.**

**My mom was trying to buy tickets to Jonas Brothers world tour but the internet kept timing out. She finally got to the point where she could login and the internet said that the server was experiencing high volume (at this point of the story I was thinking, no duh, it's the Jonas Brothers). 2 hours and $300 later, I GET TO GO SEE JONAS BROTHERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And she finally let me buy the 3D concert experience cd. On a worse note, I had to leave school early yesterday and didn't even go today because i have a really sore throat, a bad cough, and a voice that keeps going in and out but at least I finished this chapter.**

**Okay so if you haven't please check out the poll and vote for the sequel name of Just Stay Strong.**


	7. Sequel Up

**The sequel is now up. Look for it on my profile. It's called More Than Friends. Just to let you know, about halfway through chapter 2 until chapter 6-7 or maybe 8, I'm basically typing Camp Rock from Shane's point of view while watching the movie.**

**Vote on the poll on my profile if you read JSS.**


	8. AN

**I redid the 1st chapter of SIWT so now Shane is 16 in SIWT and 19 in MTF**


	9. JONAS petition

**JONAS the show is not being posted as a catagory on this website because, and i quote; "Sorry, no can do. Because the main characters on the show all play themselves with their real names. The show name is their last name. This is way too obvious. We can not allow this per the site rules."**

**Now, it may just be me but this sounds like Hannah Montana is breaking those rules too. Also, JONAS characters are NOT playing themselves, as stated by the Jonas Brothers. Also, they do NOT use their real names, just their first name, again, like Hannah Montana.**

**Me and other authors are starting a petition to get JONAS on the website. Send me a PM with your name (NOT A REVIEW) by midnight June 23rd so I can pass this on and show this to any friends of yours on this website to spread the word and post it on your stories if you want. If you disagree with me, NO FLAMES/HATEFUL PMS/REVIEWS! just don't sign this petition.**


	10. Important AN

**I need help from you guys. I've been trying to convince shewhoshallwrite that her stories are good and she should continue her stories even though she doesn't have a lot of hits. Your job is to go and read her stories titled Noise Not Music and it's sequel, What The Headlines Never Say. they're really good and i need her to see that. PLEASE do this for me and do NOT leave bad reviews cause if u do i will hunt u down and turn my friends on u.**

**and shewhoshallwrite, i'm doing this cause ur stories r GREAT and people are going to see that, starting now.**

**BTW i'm going to put this on every story so that's what the updates r**


	11. Note

**Okay, i need u guys, my faithful readers, to help me decide something. I'm considering getting a Twitter account. The good things about this, u will be able to follow me and i will give little sneak previews of points in stories and u guys will be able to help me sort out ideas to update faster.**

**BUT! I need at least 10 people to say they will follow me on Twitter from this site, and i need u guys to help me with getting an account name. So, if u have a Twitter account and r interested in following me, then PLEASE PM ME (DO NOT REVIEW) and tell me.**


	12. Twitter

**Follow me on Twitter! Name is HJBOWriter**


	13. The End

**I don't know if anyone is subscribed to this still or if anyone even READS Camp Rock stories anymore because it's been so long but here it goes. Yes, I am finally posting something after almost 2 years (I think, just guessing). I just want to let you know that I am fine, I have not disappeared off the face of the earth, etc. I kind of went through a tough time in my life and have been battling with a lot of issues going on. 2 years ago this January, shortly before I stopped posting, I got diagnosed with Crohn's disease (don't remember if I've mentioned that before) and I started getting really depressed and was having a rough(er than normal) time at school. It's gotten better and I am currently debating going back into writing fan fictions if I have the time but I want to be clear that IF I do, it won't be for Camp Rock. I've been playing around with a few shows lately and have a few ideas for those but I won't be going back to these stories and the ones I post (again, IF I post) would be on a separate account. The 2 main reasons I'm not continuing are that I don't remember 95% of what I had planned out and that I don't really get inspired from Camp Rock anymore. I really appreciate all of you reading my stories and reviewing and all of that but I've just moved on.**

**ATTENTION SHEWHOSHALLWRITE if you still are subscribed to me and reading this and you still write fan fictions for Camp Rock, if you want to, PM me and I can give you basic outlines of what I remember I was planning for the stories and you can continue them. Also, sorry for not being on IM but I've been kinda jumping around laptops and having mild computer issues (because they seem to hate me) so, sorry.**

**LAST THING! and then I guess I'm done... IF I decide to post, right now it's looking like it'll be Glee and/or The Mentalist stuff (my 2 big obsessions right now) but could really end up being anything and if you're interested, feel free to PM me and I can tell you the new account name.**

**Again, I'm really sorry for my long absence and I really wish I was still inspired by these stories but I'm just not. Thank you. And, if I come across any old chapters on my computer or get the sudden urge to write for Camp Rock again, you guys will be the first to know.**

**HJBO**


End file.
